Hybrid power automobiles have the power advantages of both the pure-electric vehicles and the traditional vehicles, and provide excellent energy savings, while also helping to conserve the environment. However, current hybrid power automobiles mostly are front-wheel drive or back-wheel drive, thus only two wheels (one axel) typically provide power. When the vehicles travel on rough roads, such as in off-road and cross-country travel, the drive system cannot provide the required power and handling requirements. Thus, current hybrid power drive systems are limited.